My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
legoace342 I'' would like to bring attention to my previous order, which was in archive 7. Something messed it up so that I couldn't edit it. I had to leave a new message at the bottom of the page. I had been attended by jesuslover1503; I had ordered 1 Form20B, 80 nails, and 30 loose sparks. I had finished paying for that order, so can someone please send me the items?'' Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 17:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Legoace342 (talk) 19:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) items sent... 18:13, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Seb99999 I wold like 1 type 2 click on my Millstone Hurling Module please (2 clicks), and 10 beavers (10 clicks). Thank you (Total: 12 clicks). Seb99999 (talk) 08:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I also have an order in the previous archive which has not been completed. Seb99999 (talk) 08:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) i can do this order i will unblock you and send you the items. but please don't make any orders untill the notice is down. 14:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) we won the throwing.... 15:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click my Millstone Hurling Module again please (2 clicks) and I won't order again until the notice is down. Seb99999 (talk) 21:56, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ok... 14:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) you won ...did you give the clicks? 20:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes i did give you the clicks. 03:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) pikachumatthew I heard jesuslover say something about the store opening if this is true can ihave 50 tires i said 'Please don't order until thos notice is taken down and the store is open.' 14:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) no in the order somewhere above you said you thought the store could open i am sorry but that 'order' was not an order i was asking the staff if we could open the store. not is the store open. the notice is still up so the store is still closed. sorry for the inconvenience. Anonymous I want 4 hypnotic frequencey mshieans please. My use is imp24. Please respond to your previous order on the archived page saying whether you still want it or not. SSgtGriffin i dunno where the arhived page iz imp24. and the store is closed, except for the orders on the archive 15:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like: Two Dino Scales Two Dino Horns Two Dino Fangs for a total of 12 clicks.My usermane is apple1417. 06:05, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Vaughn2010 i need 15 rough diamonds, 13 rough sapphires, 12 rough rubies. so that comes to a total of 400 clicks going at 10 apiece. but since i need so many can i get a discount to 7 apiece: total 280, (or if you're feeling generous 5 apiece: 200 total) please respond soon. my mln username is Vaughn_2010 since gems aren't for sale we can't sell them. ......i don't think any one has that many gems..oh and the stroe is still closed. sorry...... Vaughn2010 (talk) 12:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Jesuslover, please don't advertise your store here. 15:37, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ok.... pikachumatthew now can i have 50 tires thx☺ 17:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Borna123456789 #3 dino horns please. Oh, and who do i need to befriend? My username is borna12345 Borna123456789, The Brainstorm legoace342 Hello, this is legoace342. I would like to order 30 loose sparks and 70 nails (84 clicks total). My MLN username is legoace342. Thanks. Legoace342 (talk) 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 17:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Is there anybody paying attention to all the new orders on archive 8? I don't mean to be rude, but I think that somebody should respond.legoace342(Talkpage)(Publicview) 16:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Buy Hi. I want the desert spring location? My username is Bobo9711. Where would you want the clicks? Selling Gypsum Can I sell some of my Gypsum? And if I can, I would sell five. My page is http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Pawsrent.aspx. Pawsrent (talk) 23:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC)Pawsrent I would like to order 10 nebs please. That's 20 clicks,so what page do i click on? Seb99999 I would like 100 tires (20 clicks), 15 engines (5 clicks), 10 beavers (10 clicks) and 10 dino scales (10 clicks) please. Thank you Anonymous I would like to order 3 Catapults and 2 Stone Golems. My mln username is . Thanks! 16:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous can i have 50 dino scales for 50 clicks (my mln user name:skaterbex) and who do i give the clicks to in mln? 16:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) racinjason100 I would like to trade 10 diamonds for 2 rubies and 8 sapphires. ∆ shop Order See my page 19:25, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order: 2 Nebula Crystals, 8 Fairy Dust, 1 Elemental Water, 1 Elemental Earth, 1 Hit Single, 1 Microphone, 1 Drumkit, 1 form 20B, 3 Space Fuel Cells and Starreyed's Autograph. My username is meizdabestocourse. 17:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thx :) ephksmi 100 Thornax 3 Millstones 100 Strawberries Ephksmi (talk) 00:55, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ephksmi I would like 3 Type 1 clicks on my Millstone Hurling Module and 3 Type 2 clicks on my Destructoid Arcade Module. My MLN username is ephksmi Ephksmi (talk) 00:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, please click 's Soundtrack Module 12 times, after you post that you've clicked, I will click your Modules. 01:00, May 29, 2010 (UTC) anoimas can i have a dino scale for 1 click i can do that befriend then click my water bug.